1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to webpage display systems, and particularly to a system and method for magnifying a webpage in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A touch screen of an electronic device is generally limited in size. When using the electronic device to browse a webpage, because of the size of the touch screen, the webpage displayed on the touch screen sometimes needs to be magnified for easy viewing of display content of the webpage. However, it may be difficult to locate the desired display content of the webpage after the webpage has been magnified.